


Moral Of The Story

by astolat



Series: Thor works [11]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Consent Issues, Crack, Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Genderswap, M/M, hypothetical mpreg, nonconsensual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you never wanted to know about Asgardian deities and somehow accidentally asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Of The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [寓言故事（翻译团子）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455404) by [lionwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwinter/pseuds/lionwinter)



> With apologies to whoever originally wrote the Thrymskvitha, and with many thanks to Cesperanza for making me do the rewrite & to Mollyamory for end consult. 
> 
> I have no idea how to describe the warnings this story should have. The consent is not so much dubious as it is across the room giving you the deeply disapproving side-eye? The Avengers suffer cognitive dissonance and possible alcohol poisoning? *throws up hands* Caveat lector.

"We should go to Vegas," Tony said. 

Several of the other Avengers looked dubiously at him; Thor exchanged a glance with Steve Rogers, who seemed as uncertain as he of the reference. "Come on, guys." Stark waved at them both. "They've never been!" 

"What is this Vegas?" Thor asked. 

"It's great," Tony said. "It's like Disneyland for grownups." This was not much more information, but he continued, "We'll hop on the jet, be there by dinnertime, have some drinks, hit the gambling tables—" 

"Maybe I'll pass," Steve Rogers said, but Thor brightened. 

"Ah!" he said. "You wish to go carousing!" 

Tony pointed at him. "Carousing. That is the word. Don't be a party-pooper, Cap. A little carouse would be good for you. Help finish up the defrosting." 

"I had wondered what more you did for entertainment here," Thor said. He clapped Steve upon the shoulder. "You should come indeed! It is not good that warriors should sit endlessly idle before this television of yours: it has some little interest, but there is no meat to it, no true juice to savor." 

"There you go, the god agrees with me," Tony said. "You'll love Vegas, Thor. You'll fit right in. The last time I was there I ended up in a Maserati in a swimming pool with six supermodels and a tiger shark. It's your kind of town."

"The last time I was in Vegas I ended up jumping out a thirty-story window with a box of fireworks strapped to my back," Clint Barton said, in tones of reminiscence.

"The last time I was in Vegas I killed three people," Natasha said. 

"It sounds a fine place indeed," Thor said, pleased, in the silence which followed. 

"Jarvis, dial up the jet," Tony said. "You do a lot of carousing back on Asgard, Thor?" 

"Verily," Thor said. "Less in late years, as my father has laid duty more heavily upon my shoulders, but—" he felt a wistful pang, "—oft in my younger days did Loki and I venture forth together and bait Fortune in wilder realms." 

"Funny," Tony said. "Loki didn't strike me as all that much of a party animal."

Thor laughed, though a little sadly. "Had you but known my brother in happier days," he said, "you would not say so: he was the liveliest of companions." He saw the doubt upon their faces. "I speak but the truth. Here: shall I tell you a tale of our adventures together?" 

"Oh, this I've got to hear," Tony Stark said. "Anybody else want a beer?" 

"As oft was the case," Thor began, when all their glasses had been filled, "our carouse began in the gaming-hells of northern Muspelheim, abode of giants and demons: six days and nights already had we made merry, and I rose that morn flush with victory, having ended the last night with a thousandweight of golden necklaces, the which I took in rune-throwing from a storm giant king of those uncouth parts, named Thrym." 

#

Scarce had I refreshed myself with a cask of ale and a roasted fowl when Thrym sought me out at our hostelry, seeking to have his own back again, and offering a great treasure of _nibellin_ for his stake. Sure that Fortune favored me, I agreed, and at first my side of the table grew heavy; but then fickle luck turned elsewhere, and little by little I saw Thrym gather in the treasure, until I had lost not only my winnings, but all that remained in my purse. 

As my stake dwindled, Loki whispered urgent counsel to withdraw in my ear, which I foolishly paid no heed while Thrym smirked and taunted me from the other side of the table, and the drink came swift and sweet. And then at last all was lost: my pockets were empty, and my head spinning with mead. Thrym bellowed forth his laugh and said, "Well, little princeling, it seems I am the winner in the end, if you have nothing more to wager: a pity Odin keeps you on so short a leash." 

Loki saw the fury in my eyes and caught my arm: but in wrath and folly I shook him off, and laying Mjolnir itself upon the table, I demanded from Thrym one final throw, all against all. 

Full willing, Thrym caught up the cup and threw; then it came to me, but as I hurled forth the dice, horror gripped me as I bethought myself suddenly of what I had done; even before they landed, showing nothing but three and six, I knew doom was upon me. 

Piteous indeed was my state as I saw Mjolnir taken up by the giant's hand, and carried away from the table where I numbly sat until Loki dragged me back to our chambers. There my wits began too late to return: and I seized upon him with both hands and demanded that he help save me from my folly.

Loki tried at first to refuse me: there was no possible way to get Mjolnir back from the fastness of Thrym's citadel, not without a great war-party to fight their way into the treasure-house, and only our father could unleash such a raid. Or so he protested, but I knew well if Odin learned how cavalierly I had treated the great weapon he had bestowed upon me, he would take Mjolnir from me more finally than ever Thrym could do, and I could not bear to be so disarmed and shamed both. I flung myself on my brother's mercy and swore I would never again disregard his advice if only he aided me now. 

Loki snorted. "I know how long _that_ promise will last," he said, "but I will have your oath, if you want my help, that you'll do as I say until we are safely out of Thrym's citadel with Mjolnir back in our possession. No matter what: and you had better be sure, brother, because you won't like in the least what I arrange." 

I swore eagerly, and indeed I scarce obtained his agreement in time: no sooner had we sealed our bargain and stolen to the citadel to spy out its dangers than Thrym sent forth an envoy to my father's court, to demand ransom for Mjolnir. Loki arranged to intercept the envoy with his magics, but the message was dreadful indeed: Thrym's price was no less than the hand of the Lady Freya, accounted most beautiful of all the ladies of Asgard, before he would render up the hammer from his treasure-house. 

I despaired: I knew perfectly well what Freya would have said had I been fool enough to suggest handing her over to a giant in exchange for my hammer. Not to mention what my mother would have said. 

"Well, brother," Loki said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to be a little more creative." 

#

"That, of course," Thor went on, "was how I found myself clean-shaven, in a maiden's skirts, being presented to Thrym as his bride." 

Steve Rogers had that moment raised his cup to his mouth; he spluttered into it and coughed. "Uh, what?"

Tony snorted. "You're kidding, right?" 

Thor paused. "No?" he said, puzzled. 

"You—" Tony stopped. "Thor, no offense, but you, uh. You don't really look like a woman." 

"Ah, but you forget I was being presented to a giant," Thor said, grinning. "I assure you, Stark, for Thrym I was a dainty morsel indeed, and of course Loki had veiled me, as befitted a virgin gone to my wedding." 

"...right," Tony said, and Thor continued. 

#

Loki similarly attired beside me was clutching a nosegay of flowers to his face to conceal his mirth: for though we stood alone and unarmored with our backs to a dozen storm giants, it delighted him nonetheless to see me forced to bend to his whims and schemes. I glared at him from beneath my veil, and all the more when Thrym dared lay a hand upon my thigh and squeeze as we were seated side by side; though he had managed to win our way into the citadel, Loki was no very attentive chaperone. 

The wedding-feast was at least a glorious one. Despite my fury, the success of Loki's scheme had undone the knot of dread which had lived in my belly since first I had realized through my drunken stupor what I had done. So far all had gone according to his design: we were indeed within the citadel, past all the guards and gates, and Mjolnir could not be far from hand. I did trust Loki with all else but my dignity; I believed at last that my hammer would soon once again be in my hand, and so I fell upon the food and drink with two weeks' unleashed hunger. 

I heard Loki making excuses for my gluttony as he elbowed me to restrain myself, though I did not pay much mind until I had slaked my appetite and the plates were cleared. Then I held my breath in hope as he then suggested we should be handfasted upon Mjolnir itself; but despite being deep in drink, Thrym was too suspicious to bring out the hammer so easily. "When I have handed over the hammer," he said, "perhaps the beauteous Freya will renege on her promise: so far she has not even let me glimpse her face. No; I will have my bride first, and _then_ I shall return Thor's mighty weapon."

I might have gnashed my teeth behind the veil. If Thrym would not bring forth Mjolnir soon, we would surely be exposed for frauds, and there was no chance of victory: even Loki and I together could not overcome so many alone, not without the hammer in my hand. I flung a look of appeal to my brother, and saw his quicksilver wit turning behind his eyes. 

"But after all, noble Thrym," Loki said swiftly, "the same danger faces the lady Freya. What if you merely promise the hammer, and after having enjoyed her favors, cast her aside and demand a different lady of the court redeem the treasure? A bargain, perhaps," he added, "must be struck," and I grew alarmed as an unholy light of deviltry came into his face: what did Loki mean to promise on my behalf? 

But I was wary too late: before my mute and outraged eyes, Loki waved an arm to the cleared table. "Do you enjoy the lady now by her nether entrance, before your party as witnesses— " 

#

"Hang on," Tony Stark interrupted again. 

"Yes?" Thor said. 

Tony opened his mouth, but said nothing; a second time he seemed about to speak, and also no words came forth. Thor waited patiently.

"You're saying Loki told Thrym to backdoor you on the table," Clint Barton finally said, in a tone strangely flat. 

"Ah, is that the proper term?" Thor said, and corrected himself. 

#

"Do you backdoor the lady now, before your party as witnesses," Loki said. "The formalities shall be observed: you shall not look upon her face, nor see her unclothed, and she will remain virgin; but nevertheless, you cannot imagine that the glorious Freya would permit you such a liberty if she did not truly mean to wed you. Then you shall deliver the hammer, and plight your troth, and when you are done you shall gaze upon your bride's lovely face and have her maidenhead at last. 

"Surely that is fair enough. Will you not agree to this arrangement, great Thrym? I need not ask my lady Freya, for I see her tremble with her eagerness to yield even her most tender flesh to your possession."

He saw me tremble with the desire to wring his treacherous neck, as the glitter of amused malice in his eyes said he well knew: but Thrym was drunk and foolish with lust, and the proposal satisfied him very well. He bellowed laughter and standing said, "I agree with all my heart, Asgardian! My lady Freya, make ready to enjoy your new lord and master at once." 

#

"Okay, no really, hang on," Tony Stark said again. "Thor, please tell me this story is all going to end well." 

"Of course," Thor said, in some surprise. He lifted Mjolnir from his waist. "Do you not see my hammer here before you?" 

"Good," Tony said. "Just checking, because it seemed to be headed in a—less than happy direction." 

"No, fear not," Thor said. He could not but be amused at Stark's concern, although he would have preferred less interruption of his tale. "For Thrym did not guess at the plot, but swallowed Loki's deceit, and he drew out his cock beneath my appalled eyes—" 

#

Thrym was no mean specimen even among the giants, being near twelve feet in height, and the sword on which he would spit me was the thickness of a stout cudgel of good oak, the length nearly that of my forearm. I looked my indignation at Loki, who still bright-eyed with concealed laughter caught me by the hands and drew me up from my seat. 

He did not say anything to me, wisely; if he had, I would surely have throttled him, and ruined all the scheme. Instead silently he coaxed me to bend over the table's edge before the giant, and then carefully arranged my garments to expose only that little entrance Thrym would use, while I seethed beneath his hands, knowing I could do nothing but submit. Loki said blandly, "You must be gentle, great Thrym, when you use your mighty weapon on my lady: she is all untouched, and new to such pleasures." 

Lying spread out like another delicacy from the feast before the giant's hunger, I vowed I would have revenge upon Loki, somehow, even if this _did_ bring me back Mjolnir: though I did not see any other way, that by no means meant there had not been another which Loki could have thought out. 

"Fear not, Asgardian: I know well how to please even a new-found maid," Thrym answered him, and bent his rough red-bearded mouth to my hole and thrust his great tongue within, hot and wet. I muffled my involuntary grunts into my arm as he laved me thoroughly, then pressed two of his enormous thick fingers within, slick with the sweet oil his servants set upon the table at his command. 

#

Thor paused a moment to wet his throat with his beer, and surreptitiously to look around the room; to his great satisfaction all the Avengers had fallen silent, and were gazing upon him as though fixed in fascination by some magician's art. Why, he might not be as gifted a storyteller as his brother, but he thought he was not doing so very ill, this time.

"Thrym had made no idle boast," he continued with relish. 

#

He tormented me with unerring skill, so my own cock swelled hard and ached, trapped between my belly and the table. I glared fresh fury at Loki, who had seated himself upon the table and pillowed my head in his lap, and now was stroking my hair in a pretense of giving comfort when all the while I could feel his own cock hard with excitement beneath my cheek. 

The giant at last mounted me, unhurried: his monstrous cock worked its way in little by little, until he was buried deep within me. Then he patted my rump approvingly, as though I were a neat little mare for his stallion's pleasure, and I shuddered in mingled rage and urgency. Thrym laughed again, a rumble which traveled through my very belly, and then he rode me indeed: on each stroke he withdrew the full length of his shaft, greased it fresh, and plunged deep within again, steady and methodical. 

He battered away all my resistance thoroughly in this fashion until I lay gasping beneath him and his cock came and withdrew smoothly from my well-worked hole. "And now, sweet princess," he said, his voice thick with pleasure, "you shall know the full force of a man."

I was trembling already with shame and also with excitement: though I yet longed to tear Thrym's heart from his breast, in the moment lust ruled me, and I wanted nothing more than the satisfaction of my body. Loki beneath me was breathing quick, his fingers tangled in my hair; I was clutching his waist. "Allow me one moment," Loki said, "to hide my lady's face and lift away her veil to give her some more air; I feel the heat of her cheek, and I fear lest she should swoon."

"Swiftly," Thrym growled, and I would have echoed him if I had dared speak, speared as I was and well ready to be used. Loki arranged his own garments to conceal my head from view, and secretly pressed his wet hard cock to my lips beneath them: I opened my mouth for its length and sucked upon it urgently. 

#

Steve Rogers made a peculiar noise, almost as though one of pain. Thor looked, but Steve's glass had not run dry. But having paused, he did fill Tony Stark's glass again and Bruce Banner's, as well as his own: tale-telling was thirsty work. 

"Where was I?" he muttered to himself. 

"Sucking Loki's cock," Clint said, still more flatly. 

"Ah, yes," Thor said. 

#

"Now, mighty Thrym," Loki said, his voice a little unsteady, and unleashed the giant upon me. 

If I had thought myself ridden before, I was now disabused of the notion. Thrym was true to his word: his mighty cock plunged to my very depths with splendid brutal swiftness, and then he began to rut upon me with quick short savage strokes. I moaned about Loki's cock and writhed beneath Thrym's masterful assault, my hips the prisoners of his powerful hands, which held me in place for his pleasure. 

He used me so a long while, with the cheers and encouragement of his friends to goad him: thrice I thought at last he had reached his pinnacle, but he paused a while with but the thick head of his cock held within me, and so deferred the end of his pleasure before he resumed. Loki had no such patience: at each such pause he spilled within my mouth, so that I had perforce to swallow lest his skirts be stained with the evidence; and then he rose again beneath my tongue and my cries as Thrym continued onward. 

At last the final climax came: Thrym seizing upon my hips raised my feet from the ground, so I hung even more helpless in his grip. He jerked me forcefully back upon his cock even as he thrust one final time, working even more deeply within, and as I cried out he loosed the full torrent of his manhood within me. I felt the hot gush of his seed flooding me, and nearly wept with mingled pleasure and frustration: my own desperate and hungry cock ached for release, dangling mid-air, for he had lifted me from the crush of the table that had been my only direct relief all this while. 

Loki had spent within my mouth a final time. As I licked him clean he said, his voice only a little wavering, "Oh, glorious Thrym: if only you had so possessed my lady's maidenhead, surely she would even now be swelling with your child; I can feel her whole body shaking with the force of your mastery over her. Send for Mjolnir, at once, and for more drink: renew all your vital energies swiftly, and let your pledges be made, that you may have her again straightaway." 

"By Yggdrasil," Thrym said, panting, "you are a noble councillor, handmaiden: and when I have enjoyed your lady to the utmost, I will have you as well; such a hot spirit have you for lust." 

I felt Loki quiver beneath me, whether with eagerness or mirth I could scarcely tell; in that moment, lying half-insensible in his lap with Thrym's hot seed trickling down my thighs, I _was_ the maid I pretended to be, thoroughly taken and delivered into my lord's hands, ready to submit my maidenhead to him merely as an afterthought. Loki's proposed plan seemed not fiction but my destiny: surely I would spend this night in my wedding-bed, yielding to my husband's every desire. 

I was yet dizzy with the illusion as Loki gently helped me to my feet and the servants were sent for the hammer. As he repaired the concealment of my veil, leaning in he whispered to me wickedly, "You know, brother, I _could_ use Mjolnir's power to transform us. If you wanted to stay a while longer."

On some other branching of the tree, surely Thrym enjoyed us both that night, in turn; and when at last he had fallen asleep, beside him in his bed Loki transformed to his own shape, and had me in my lovely maiden's form, enjoying both my well-used and wet entrances, while I shuddered and stifled my moans beneath him. And perhaps in another I am there yet, the mother of great warriors and sorcerers, the latter of whose presence in Thrym's line baffles him somewhat, and his well-serviced wife and queen. 

But on this one, I merely caught fire with renewed rage at Loki and at Thrym both, and then at last, oh, at last, Mjolnir was beneath my hand again. I laughed with fury and swung it overhead to call the lightnings to my hand, before I slew the plunderer of my flesh and the witnesses to his act. 

Then I tore the silken garments from my body and flung Loki upon the bloodstained table, on his back, and pinned him against his wriggling attempts to escape with Mjolnir laid upon his chest. I was ablaze with hunger and with wrath, and none too ready to be gentle with him, but he still had the liberty of his tongue. He said slyly, "I suppose now we'll see if you're as skilled a lover as your late husband," so that I growled and reached for the oil, after all, and put my mouth upon him to ready him. 

He was magnificently tight nonetheless when at last I thrust into his body and joined us together. My anger spent swiftly as I slaked my hunger in him, and he did not wriggle long, but soon was meeting me with full enthusiasm, moaning beneath my strokes as wantonly as I had for Thrym. "Loki," I panted as I worked upon him, "no one is _ever_ to know of this—to know anything of it at all—" 

He groaned. "I didn't promise you _that_ ," he said. "Even the birds will gossip of something as delicious as this." 

"Loki!"

"We'll have to pick and choose," he said, writhing as I pressed insistently upon him. "I suggest— _oh_ —we omit the fucking." 

"And how I lost Mjolnir," I said warningly. 

"Yes, yes," Loki said. "We'll tell everyone Thrym drugged you into sleep and stole it from you."

"No one will believe that!" I said. "How could he have lifted—" 

"Thor," Loki said, "as soon as they hear about the dresses, they won't question the details. Now, brother, _harder_ —"

#

Thor finished the narrative with a flourish and triumphantly drained his glass before he set it down: he was rather proud especially of the branching, which he had invented upon the spot. 

He looked a little anxiously around at the silence from his friends. Steve Rogers had fixed a glassy look upon the windows, his glass of cow's-milk untouched in his hand, and Barton stared at Thor directly with a similarly unblinking gaze, while Banner had a pursed expression on his face. Stark had reclined himself deeply within the couch, and was regarding the ceiling in contemplative fashion. Though Natasha had an air of amusement, it was of a peculiarly suppressed nature. 

"So you see," Thor said uncertainly, after a moment, "we once had splendid times, as glorious surely as any in Vegas. I know that Loki has changed since then, but—" 

"No," Clint said, "no, I can believe it just fine," which was a kindness: he had more cause than most of Thor's friends to complain of ill-use at Loki's hands. 

There was another silence. 

"Thor, is this, uh, is this something where now you've told us, you have to kill us or something?" Tony said. 

"No, my friends, of course not," Thor said, realizing that he had made a great deal of the secrecy. "It is an old story. I was scarce come to manhood and still prideful and foolish in those days, with a boy's dread that anyone should laugh at me, or think me less than a man and a great warrior; sure sign that I was neither, yet. 

"It has no power to sting me now save for my blood-lust, that I slew Thrym and his court to conceal my own folly. He was barbaric to wish a woman brought unwilling to his bed, and a fool to desire one like a trophy cup merely for the repute of her beauty; but he was not cruel, and did his best to give me pleasure. He did not deserve death because I stupidly lost him my treasure at dice." 

He patted Mjolnir in apology; the hammer had deserved better respect even from a callow youth. "And indeed it cost me less mortification at the time than I deserved," he added, "for Loki was deft both in shaping the tale, and then in swiftly replacing it with fresher gossip at the court," and then fell silent while his fingers traced the wrappings of the haft: it came to him that Loki, too, had deserved better respect. 

His friends were silent also, until Tony said, "Thor, I hate to break it to you, but Vegas isn't like that." 

"No place could be so," Thor said, low, "now my brother has grown cold to me." 

And why would Loki not have grown cold? The tale _was_ old, and yet still deeply familiar, in a way that shook Thor suddenly. How many times had he closed his ears to Loki's warnings, and then turned to him to demand aid when they had proven foresightful? And how many times had he burned with frustration to have to bend his neck to Loki's wisdom, and found some way to strike at Loki's pride afterwards, to assert his own pre-eminence? Even that last day, even on the very fields of Jotunheim—

"You will pardon me," he said abruptly. "I think I will not come to Vegas this day after all," and rose from the couch: his chest clenched with sudden grief, and he knew he would be unfit for company a while. 

He sought the chambers Stark had laid aside for him, and stared out at the towers of the world that was not his own, but had welcomed him nonetheless. Loki wandered somewhere there far afield as well: he had new companions now, from time to time, men of evil intent and little honor so far as Thor had seen of them. And he yet preferred their company, their small and petty machinations, to returning to Thor's side and their glorious fellowship. Thor had wondered at it, had raged at Loki for it even. 

He lowered himself to the bed, and took Mjolnir in his hands and gazed down upon it. If the hammer could speak, would it reproach him for the use to which he had put it? If it had a heart to wound, would it too have departed his side? 

His eyes stung. "Better had I lost you a thousand times," he told the hammer, "than my brother; he would have told me how to get you back again. Who will tell me how to bring him home?" 

On some other branching of the tree, perhaps this very night Loki had sat beside him and laughed as Thor recounted the tale of their youthful adventures; his brother might be lying upon the bed now behind him, amusing himself with some small magical trick. Thor shut his eyes and wished to be on that branching with such force that he almost persuaded himself: he would turn, and Loki would be there. 

But he could not keep his eyes shut forever. When he opened them, and looked, he would be alone; among strangers, though kind ones, for he had taught his brother to hate him. 

#

Thor was weeping now, of course; sentimental nonsense. Loki rolled his eyes from where he reclined against the headboard beneath an illusion of concealment, amusing himself with a small knot of magical threads which needed to be picked loose. He'd first heard Thor saying his name repeatedly; merely a tale he'd been recounting to his friends, but that hadn't stopped Loki's laboriously-crafted spying spell from alerting him at every mention, until at last Loki had given up and snuck into the room as a small fly, and hidden himself beneath Thor's shoulder plate for the rest of the story. 

He'd forgotten all about Thrym. That particular adventure _had_ been splendid fun, right from the beginning, egging Thor into the dice game and watching him dig himself deeper every round. Loki had really hoped to persuade Odin to take Mjolnir away from him that time, before Thor managed to get himself killed in the false assurance of invulnerability that the hammer gave him. 

Then of course Thor had begged and whined, and Loki hadn't been able to resist his pleas. Not that he hadn't gotten plenty of his own back at the same time. Loki stretched on the bed, enjoying the memory: watching Thor taking that utterly enormous cock and loving every inch of it, moaning like a whore around his own cock. How marvelous that Thor himself remembered it all with such delightfully lascivious detail. 

And the aftermath had been even more fun: Thor was never more magnificently hot-blooded than when he was fresh from battle, furiously steeped in the blood of his enemies, and Loki was fond of a good hard fucking. He wanted one now, to be honest; he wondered idly whether he could get one, if he showed himself, and offered Thor a secret truce for the night. Probably, if he told Thor it was the way to get him back. 

It might even be, Loki supposed. It was certainly one of the more formidable arguments Thor had in his arsenal for remaining on good terms with him. There just wasn't anyone in the universe Loki had ever found who made quite so satisfying a partner not only to bed but to needle and torment, to drag into messes. They'd been mortal enemies some five years now, and it was a long while to be apart; perhaps it _was_ time to relent. 

He let go the concealment and leaned over and shoved Thor's shoulder. "By the Norns, stop caterwauling," Loki began, and the rest was muffled in Thor's chest as Thor leaped upon him and carried him down to the bed. 

"Loki!" Thor gasped, nearly a sob, and kissed him. But with a good deal too much dampness and not enough heat for Loki's taste: he felt his impatience rising. This was all Odin's fault. He'd thrown Thor down to helplessness, and too much of it had _stuck_. Perhaps Loki would have to fuck Thor, first, to get him in the mood. Now that he thought of it, that sounded a splendid idea, in fact. 

"I'd no idea you remembered Thrym with so much pleasure, brother," Loki purred from underneath him. Thor blushed. 

"You did all you could to deliver me to him," Thor said, failing to sound as though he meant that as a complaint, and then abruptly he hung his head and said, "No; forgive me, brother. If I had paid your advice mind in the first place, I would never have had to submit to him. I fear I was unjust—"

Oh, splendid, it was apologies now. "But that would have been quite the shame," Loki said, interrupting. "Do you know how delectable it was to see your lovely backside being fucked open by that brute and his splendid cock? Tell me, brother, do you regret not taking the chance to truly spread your legs for him?" 

Thor stopped open-mouthed and crimson, and Loki laughed. "If we had it to do over again today, you _would_ let me transform you, wouldn't you," he said. 

"No, I—I would—" Thor said, strangled and very unconvincing, and then his eyes widened as Loki rolled them over and swelled over him, growing: not quite to twelve feet, for the bed would have been inconveniently small, but large enough to be a looming bulk even over Thor's body. 

"Put your hand on Mjolnir," Loki said softly, tenderly. Oh, if Thor really did it, if Thor really let him—

Slowly Thor reached out and put his hand on the shaft. Loki was nearly trembling with excitement as he summoned the magic of transformation and drew the runes upon Thor's chest. Thor gave a choked cry that rose in tenor as he made it, and then he was a full-bosomed, long-legged beauty lying beneath Loki's body: still Thor's face, a little thinner only without the beard. 

"Oh, what have I done," Thor said, and then she gasped as Loki easily pushed her back against the pillows, and dropped his head between her legs. Thor was crying out shocked almost at once, writhing furiously against Loki's tongue, soaking him with her juices. Loki lapped at her eagerly, and then lifting his head placed long licking kisses upon the tender nub of Thor's sex, upon her belly, while his fingers began to plunge within. 

"Are you ready, my lovely sister?" Loki said, and saw Thor squirm for that, and not wholly for mortification. He unloosed his cock one-handed: that part, the size of the bed did not need to constrain, and he had a clear and freshly vivid memory of Thrym's endowment to guide him. Thor was groaning beneath him, shuddering against his fingers. 

"Shall I have you now?" Loki asked. "Shall I put you on this mighty spear, dear sister?" 

"Yes," Thor groaned. "Yes, brother, take me. Take—ah!" She gasped, for she was already wet, and Loki saw no reason to be over-gentle: he mounted her and pressed steadily within. "Loki," she moaned, and wrapped her legs about his waist. 

"You _do_ make a splendid maiden," Loki said, fucking her with rising speed. "Oh, Thor. How I would have loved to watch him fuck you, to watch him get a child on you, to watch him unman you wholly. I would have told him, I think," he added, watching Thor's eyes open and meet his, shocked and so very blue. "After you'd borne him his first child, I'd have told him who his lovely wife was, told him that he'd taken not only Thor's hammer but his maidenhead and his manhood both, and let him brag of it to all the world." 

"Loki," Thor said, panting, "Loki, he would have got a child upon you, too." 

"Oh, yes," Loki said, shuddering: even better. "We'd have been wives together, sharing that monstrous cock turn and turn about. And then after he was asleep, I'd have cuckolded him every night, licked him out of your sweet cunt and mounted you myself, and planted my own seed in your rich fertile soil." 

"Yes," Thor cried, arching to meet him. "Loki. Loki, you will—you will do it to me. You will—"

"Will I?" Loki said. He was panting now as well, and oh, the thought of it—making Thor his woman. "Oh, yes. I will. Not tonight," he added, "but Thor, I give you now my word, I _will_ : I will get you with child, I will make you my wife—" 

Thor clenched about him tight and came, uttering delicious helpless cries beneath the fast pounding of his cock: Loki had begun to fuck her wildly, hard. He brought her another time with fingers and filthy promises, telling her passionately he would get heirs for Asgard on her, he would share her with his favored lords, with foreign kings—"I will negotiate even with the giants," he said, "all to bring their envoys to our bed for you to enjoy," and she groaned and came again, shaking. 

Thor was _very_ definitely in the mood when Loki finally turned him back: eyes half-maddened with desire; he shoved Loki over onto his belly and mounted him without delay. "Oh, yes," Loki said, groaning, moving his hips back to meet Thor's thrusts and goad him on. "Yes, sister: fuck me while you still have your cock, while you're still masquerading as a man— _oh_ ," yes, that had done it: _now_ Thor was pounding him properly, nearly in a frenzy; oh, Thor. Loki felt an involuntary swell of tenderness rising in his heart, stupid and absurd and yet irrepressible, and sweetly true: Thor _did_ love him, after all, and Loki could not help but— 

Afterwards they lay sweaty and spent in one another's arms. Thor cleared his throat and said uncertainly, "Brother, you were only—you did not mean it." 

"What?" Loki said. "It was _your_ idea. The mother of warriors and sorcerers—" 

"I was telling a story!" Thor protested. 

"With great and wholly unsuspected depths of eloquence," Loki said, and stifled a laugh at Thor's consternation. "You _did_ give your consent," he added, to see Thor grow still more alarmed. "Are you withdrawing it now?" 

"I—I—" Thor said, helplessly: oh, he was _afraid_ , Loki realized with swelling delight: he was afraid of Loki growing angry and leaving, afraid enough to even consider—

Loki pushed Thor over onto his back and climbed upon him, his cock hardening again: this was _glorious_. He had to fuck Thor again right now. "I don't withdraw _my_ promise, brother," he hissed, raising up Thor's leg and pressing his own cock within: his shaft was built along more slender lines with magic not involved, and a quick slick of their juices was all he required to get himself mounted, enjoying Thor's stifled gasp. "I _will_ do it, if you let me. Every night I share your bed, brother, you'll have to wonder, is this the night I'll take you properly, is this the night you'll cease to be a man and become my wife at last—"

Thor shivered hard all over. Loki laughed and began to fuck him. Oh, he was going to stretch this out a _long_ time. This would have to be good for at least a century of fun—Thor anxiously waiting a while and then forgetting, and then Loki would have the pleasure of reminding him; a few rounds of that and Thor would begin to think Loki had meant it all as a joke, and then he'd forget again, and then, oh _then_ —Loki pounded Thor harder, already thinking of it, the child Thor would bear him: he began in the back of his mind slowly to spin her—hm, that was interesting: _her_? Loki was a little surprised, but without objection—into being. 

Of course, Thor wouldn't stay a woman forever; even if he didn't find some other way out of it, Loki didn't think he'd have the patience to give up Thor's cock for very long. But Thor didn't need to know that. Loki could just imagine the delight of parading Thor before the court of Asgard on his arm as his wife. And after all, he did look very well in a dress. 

#

"So, kids," Tony said, slurring a little as he waved his glass in the air, "the moral of the story is—"

"What happens in Asgard should stay in Asgard?" Bruce offered. 

"Never ask Thor _anything_ ," Steve said, muffled. He was still bent over with his face buried in his hands. 

"Don't bet your hammer," Clint said, pouring himself another drink. 

"Don't ever party with Loki," Natasha said, and they all looked at one another and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> All fb loved, here or on [lj](http://astolat.livejournal.com) or [tumblr](http://astolat.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/intimations)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart)A Scene of <Moral Of The Story> By RC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477211) by [lionwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwinter/pseuds/lionwinter)




End file.
